Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have
by knockturnalleys
Summary: Ginny Weasley Slytherin!AU. Written for challenges.


"I'm here."

Heels clicked on the stone marble floor as the redhead entered the office.

The leather seat behind the black desk spun around. A young witch probably in her early twenties with blonde hair tied in a low ponytail was sitting there, studying the newcomer with a very shrewd expression. She would've looked pretty if not for the fact that she had an all time look of seriousness on her face.

"You're late. The meetings already started." Her tone was icy-cold and disapproving.

Ginny Weasley gave a fake pout. "Aww. I'm so very touched. I missed you too Abigail."

The witch rolled her eyes and glared at her client. "How many times have I told you, Weasley, not to call me Abigail. Ms. Stone if you please." She said stiffly. Ginny gave a little smile. "Sure, Abigail." Abigail rolled her eyes once again and strolled out of her chair and out of the office, through the hallway and into the meeting room, with Ginny following her.

The moment she entered the room, all eyes flicked towards her. She gave a wide smile then slipped into her seat.

The meeting was impossibly dull, and she only pretending to listen. The only thing that she had noticed was the burly Quidditch player sitting at the end of the table who couldn't keep his eyes off her ever since she entered the room.

After the meeting had finished (finally, if you asked her, she had taken out a nail file and started working on her nails. She knew that a lot of disapproving looks were thrown her way, but she didn't mind. Why should she, anyway.) everyone else piled towards the door and exited the meeting room. She looked up and saw that the guy who she had been eyeing hadn't moved an inch.

She stood up and closed the door, and the moment the door clicked shut and she had turned around to face the whole room, there he was, standing right in front of her. "You know, I haven't been able to keep my mind off you."

She gave a little smirk as he pressed her towards the wall. "And now that you have me alone, what are you going to do?"

His fingers traced the outline of her face and whispered, "Oh, I think I might have an idea."

It wasn't for another hour until she managed to walk out of the meeting room. And even then she was still sorting her hair and makeup as she was walking out of the hallway. Just her luck, as she was almost to the stairs, there was the sound of footsteps and Abigail appeared behind her, a bunch of files clutched in her arms.

"Where have you been, Ginny?" She asked.

The redhead simply turned her back towards the secretary and faced the stairs again. "Oh, I just had to fix my makeup, you know how it is and all."

Abigail squinted her eyes at Ginny's back, and a look of absolute disgust on her face. "Oh, you just had to fix your makeup, did you? Don't think I don't know what you and Richmond Cross have being doing back there. And you think you're honorable? You think you deserve all the fame that you're getting, because let me tell you, you don't at all. Not one little bit. You are a terrible person, you never consider other peoples feelings, and you never think about other peoples efforts, you are impossibly selfish. And you don't mind breaking anyone's heart, do you? You have a boyfriend, and I have enough proof that Cross isn't the only guy you have been screwing with."

At first she had no reaction but to suck in a deep breath and straightened her back. Abigail suddenly felt rather uneasy, not sure how Ginny would act towards this outburst of hate towards her.

After a few moments of tense silence, Ginny turned around to face her very slowly. "Yes, yes, I suppose I am a horrible person. If you put it like that. But maybe you haven't figured out yet: I don't care what you think. And I don't care what others think. So in reply to your very thought out speech: Thank you for pointing that out, but, whatever."

Then she turned heel and walked out of the building.

"Honey, I'm home." She sung as she walked into her shared apartment with her boyfriend. No one answered. She peeled out of her jacket, draped it onto a chair next to the door and walked into the living room where, it seemed, her boyfriend was waiting for her on the sofa.

He had given her no sign that he had even heard her.

"Dean?" She asked softly as she approached him.

He turned his head towards her. "Yes, hello."

Sensing something was wrong, she sat down next to him on the sofa. "What's wrong, honey?"

"What's wrong?" He scoffed. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you've been screwing guys left right and center. And yes, don't act so surprised, I know. I know all of them. I should've known. A pretty Slytherin girl like you would never ever like a guy like me, I'm pathetic. I suppose the only reason you agreed to go out with me, was because I was on the Gryffindor quidditch team and you wanted information. Just get out of my sight, I don't want to see you ever again."

She sighed, and entered her room, knowing that there was no way that she could change Dean's mind. After she had packed her bags, and walked out the door. She would honor what Dean had said, she will never see him again. But as she closed the door behind her, she gave a tiny smirk and whispered, "I regret nothing, dear Dean, you should know, I regret nothing at all."

* * *

 **A/N: This is written for -**

 **Hogwarts School (C &A)  
Astronomy Assignment 2 | extra prompts: All.  
Chocolate Frog Cards | Cecilia Gallerani - challenge.  
Writing Club | 523. meeting & 629\. pretty.**

 **Diagon Alley  
Fairy Tales Challenge | The Adventures of Pinocchio.  
Challenge Your Versality | post trio, pre next gen.**

 **HPFC  
Woman of History Challenge | Cleopatra.  
The Investment Building Challenge | trio - Ginny Weasley (I think I write too much GW).**

 **Gringotts Prompts  
OC Names: Abigail Stone, Richmond Cross  
Colour: Black  
Descriptors: Whispered**


End file.
